The Present
by Suzaku no miko
Summary: A very special day is coming up. And knowing how Sakura is, what is a guy like Sano to do?! Please R&R to find out how Sano gets through his problem! ^_^;


Title: The Present  
Author: Suzaku no miko  
Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters..I do own Sakura however....  
*NOTE*Everyone who has read my other RK fics should remember my char. Sakura...this is, I guess it's called a continuation...but anyhoo, Please RRE! (Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^_^)  
*ANOTHER NOTE* As everyone who has watched the RK series, they would know about one particular episode with a dog named Notaro. This story involves the dog only if Sano was able to keep him.  
  
"It sure is boring around here without the girls..." Sano sighed, laying back on the floor. "Why do girls always gotta' go shopping? The scary part is that Kenshin isn't too far behind." Yahiko chuckled, looking down at his friend. "Did someone call me?" Kenshin asked, coming out onto the porch.  
  
"Na, Kenshin... It's boring." Sano complained, sitting back up. "Why don't we do some of our own shopping?" Kenshin suggested, looking up into the sunny sky. "Are you freakin' nuts?!" Yahiko exclaimed, standing up abruptly. "Besides... we can't leave the kids alone. And..." Sano began, only to be interrupted by another voice.  
  
"Sano-san! Aneki! Yahiko-kun!" the voice cried. "Jo-chan!" Sano exclaimed, recognizing the voice. He quickly sat up and watched as the small group of females walked towards them. The group was made of Kaoru, Sakura, Megumi, and Tsubame whom all had decided to do a little shopping.   
  
"Did you have fun?" Kenshin asked, smiling sweetly at them. "Hai! We also bought a lot of snacks and little things like that!" Kaoru replied, smiling back. "Here, Sano-san. I got you something." Sakura said, handing him a small bag.  
  
"For me?" Sano asked, surprised. Sakura then smiled the same disarming smile her older brother had as she nodded. He then slowly opened the bag. Inside was a arrangement of various small cakes and a small arrangement of flowers. At the very bottom, there was also a gray-colored kimono. "He's just staring at them..." Megumi whispered into Kaoru's ear. "I don't think anyone has ever given Sano-san a present. Maybe that's why..." Tsubame suggested, also whispering into their ears.  
  
"Arigatou, Jo-chan." Sano finally said after a few moments of silence. "I'm glad you like them." Sakura replied. "Anou... We were just about to do some shopping of our own." Kenshin announced. "That's right. We have things to buy." Yahiko added. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon." Sano put in, placing his hands over Sakura's. And with that, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko started to make their way to the city.  
  
At the market, they decided to look at the different stores....  
"I was thinking about getting Kaoru-dono this kimono." Kenshin announced, holding it up to display. "That looks nice. Maybe it'll be an improvement!" Yahiko laughed. "That's not very nice, Yahiko. Oro? What's wrong, Sano?" Kenshin asked, noticing Sano's frown.   
  
"I want to get something for Sakura-chan... I don't even know what she likes..." Sano replied, kicking a small pebble. "Why don't you get her a pretty dress? Or even some food. She likes food." Yahiko suggested, holding up a small cake. "But I can't give her the same things she gave me. Besides, I want it to be real special." Sano replied, sighing. "Just keep looking. I'm sure there's something." Kenshin said, trying to give his friend some hope.  
  
"I hope my boyfriend gets me one of these. Today is July 7th and everyone knows how important that day is for girls." a voice stated near a jewelry store. Sano heard this and suddenly became interested and decided to get closer to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
"Are you two really that much in love? Do you think he will propose to you tonight?" the girl's friend asked, surprised by her statement. "I love him more than life itself. And this engagement ring would make sure of that." she replied, slowly walking away with her friend. 'That's it!' Sano thought to himself, slowly making his way towards the shop.  
  
"Did you find anything yet?" Kenshin asked, breaking Sano out of his thoughts. "Yeah. Something I should've thought of before..." he replied, making his way towards the store. "What's that baka up to now?" Yahiko asked, after purchasing his gift. "I think he found the perfect gift." Kenshin said, happily.  
  
And soon...  
"What did you get, Sano?" Kenshin asked as they started to make their way back to the Kamiya dojo. "A surprise." was all the youth replied. "What the hell is he so happy about?" Yahiko whispered to Kenshin. After some time, the trio finally made it back home.  
  
"Where did the fox go?" Sano asked when they arrived. "She got called back on duty. They had an emergency and needed her." Kaoru replied, giving a hello hug to Kenshin. "So, what were you guys doing?" Sakura asked, suddenly appearing behind Sano. "Jo-chan! Where the hell did you come from?!" he exclaimed, startled. "Gomen, Sano-san." Sakura apologized, stepping in front of him.   
  
"What are you hiding behind your back, Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame asked, trying to look over his shoulder.  
  
"A little something for you... Hope you like it." Yahiko replied, handing her a small package. She soon sat at the top step and began to open the package. She gasped, admiring its beauty. "Let me help you put it on." Yahiko offered, gently grabbing the necklace. He secured the silver chain around her neck as the crystal teardrop gently fell onto her chest. "Arigatou, Yahiko-kun!" she thanked him, gently kissing him. Yahiko suddenly turned a bright red, making everyone laugh around him.  
  
"Looks like Yahiko finally got a girl!" Sano laughed. "Laugh if you want, but I did get a girlfriend." he winked. "We'll see you later. Yahiko and I want to take a little walk. Matta ne!" Tsubame stated, taking Yahiko's arm. And soon, they were gone.  
  
"Wasn't that kawaii?" Kaoru asked, smiling at Kenshin. "Ah, Kaoru-dono. This is for you." Kenshin replied, handing her a small bag. Kaoru quickly opened the bag and found a beautiful blue kimono with colorful flowers decorated all over. It was also lined with silver and had a silver bow. "Arigatou, Kenshin! I'm going to change into it right now! Then lets go to the top of the hill and you know...*giggle*" Kaoru cried, hugging him. "Hai." Kenshin replied, surprised. Kaoru then dragged Kenshin into the house, leaving Sano and Sakura outside.  
  
"What is going on?" Sakura asked, not sure of what was happening. "Sakura-chan... can you come with me?" Sano asked, nervously fiddling with something in his pocket. "Sure... but let's bring Notaro-chan, ne?" she suggested, clutching Sano's free hand.  
  
Soon, Sano and Sakura went to his apartment to pick up their pet. "Matte..." Sano began. "What's wrong, Sano-san?" Sakura asked, stopping in the doorway of his apartment.   
  
"It wouldn't be perfect if I didn't wear the kimono you got me. Besides, you're already wearing a kimono. I'll be done in a second. Just wait with Notaro." Sano stated, holding up the kimono in front of him. "Hai." Sakura replied, happily.  
  
And soon...  
"Sano-san! You look great! But you still haven't taken off the bandana." Sakura giggled as Sano made his way out of the tiny room. "Why should I.." he began to ask. Sakura then waved her hands in front of him. "It's your style, I know. Forget it. The thing right now is that you look great. Let's go." she said, gently clutching his hand. He nodded as the three of them stepped out of the apartment. They soon began their walk.  
  
"Why did you want to bring him, anyway?" Sano asked, after some time. "He needs exercise and he might like going to where you want to go. After all, he never wants to leave your side." Sakura replied, giggling. "Hmph!" Sano huffed. "Woof!" Notaro barked, looking back at his annoyed master.  
  
"See, Sano-san? He didn't like that comment." Sakura giggled, gingerly petting his head. "Well, anyway, we're here." Sano replied, stopping. "What a beautiful field! Look at all the flowers!" Sakura exclaimed, moving next to him.  
  
"What are ya' just standin' there for?" Sano then asked, gently pushing her into the flowers. "How pretty! Come with us, Sano-san!" Sakura exclaimed, gently pulling Sano as she and Notaro began to run into the flowers. "O-Oi!" he cried, almost tripping. When they were deep into the field, Sakura collapsed onto the floor. Sano turned around and could not find her anywhere.  
  
"These flowers are so freakin' tall, I can't see her!" Sano cried, growing nervous. "Woof, woof!" Notaro began to bark. 'Maybe where that dumb mutt is, she'll be there too.' he thought to himself, making his way towards the source of the barking. Suddenly, Sakura popped up.  
  
"Where the hell were you?! I thought something happened to you!" Sano reprimanded her, kneeling beside her. "Relax... what could possibly happen to me with you around?" Sakura replied, cupping his chin in her slender hand. "Eh?" he asked, puzzled. "Nevermind. Just tell me why you brought me out here. I know the only reason wasn't because of the flowers... Is there something on your mind?" she asked, becoming serious.  
  
Sano suddenly became nervous, placing his hand deep within the pocket of his kimono. He began to fumble with the small box inside as he started to break into a nervous sweat. "You've been acting strange all day today. You looked nervous...you even called me Sakura-chan and not jo-chan... Sano-san?" she continued, gazing into his chocolate eyes. "It's because I need to tell you something..." he began, slowly.  
  
"Sano-san..." Sakura whispered the name. Sano then took out the small box and took a deep breath. "I never thought I could love someone so much as I do now. You are the first girl to come into my life that could stand to be with me and to keep me in check..." he quietly chuckled to himself. Her eyes suddenly became wide, beginning to realize what he was saying. She then took a look at the floor to find a sleeping Notaro, she couldn't stare into Sano's serious eyes.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is... I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who is the only one I can trust my life with... Sakura-chan...will you marry me?" Sano said slowly, taking the ring out of its box. The emerald gem glistened brightly in the sunlight. He slowly placed the gold-banded ring on her ring finger, as Sakura's violet eyes grew unbelievably wide with shock.  
  
"I... I... Of course, I'll marry you!" Sakura replied happily as she released a few tears. "Sakura-chan..." Sano whispered, embracing her. She held onto him tightly as he began to lift her, slowly twirling around. "Sano-san...I'm afraid of hights!" she exclaimed, holding his arms tighter. "Relax, jo-chan... You think that somethin's gonna' happen to ya' when I'm around?" he chuckled, bringing her closer to his body.  
  
"I did say that didn't I? Oh well... we should be getting back soon. By the time we get back it's going to get dark. Shall we go?" Sakura suggested as they embraced. "Sure. Let's go. Come on, mutt!" Sano replied, gently setting her back down on the ground. "Woof!" came the reply from the dog. And soon, the trio began to make their way back to the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Just as Sakura said, it was night by the time they arrived. "What's going on?" Sano asked when they arrived. The whole place was totally dark, not a single light in sight. No one was even around.   
  
"Usually they're still outside... Where is everyone?" Sakura asked, growing nervous. "Stay close to me. Let's check it out." Sano suggested, starting to make his way into the house. "Aneki?" she called into the darkness.  
  
"Yahiko? Kaoru?" Sano also called. No reply. "Something happened and we weren't here to protect them!" Sakura cried, collapsing to the floor in tears. "Jo-chan... we can't give up! Don't think about the bad things. Don't give up, we'll find them." Sano reassured her, picking her off of the floor. "Woof woof!!" Notaro began to bark.  
  
"He found something! Let's go!" Sano exclaimed, beginning to run into the next room with Sakura close behind him. And when they got there....  
  
"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS!" everyone yelled as the lights suddenly came on. "What the hell?!" Sano exclaimed, startled by the sudden surprise. "Minna-san!!!" Sakura cried, noticing that everyone was there.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, Tsubame, Tae, and many more. The room was decorated in bright colors, streamers everywhere and all sorts of decorations.   
  
Later....  
"How did you guys know about everything?" Sakura asked, still surprised. "Actually, Sano told us everything. He just got you out of the house so we could decorate. We wanted to have a party for you two... After all, Sano was the one who made the whole idea up." Kenshin explained.   
  
"For once, I'm glad that Sano-san acted sly. Soon, we're going to get married. And hopefully start a family of our own." Sakura replied, happily. "Why don't we take a picture?" Kaoru asked, joining the group. "C...c...cam....camera..." Sano said, nervously. "What's wrong, baka?" Megumi asked, appearing next to Kenshin.  
  
"He doesn't like cameras..." Sakura giggled, wrapping her arms around the nervous youth. "Baka, the thing is not gonna' take your soul! You're so freakin' rediculous!" Yahiko exclaimed, sticking out his tongue at the trembling fighter. "Yahiko! That's enough!" Kaoru reprimanded him. "It must be a phobia." Megumi concluded. "Only he would have that kind of phobia..." a voice chuckled.  
  
Everyone turned around to find Katsushiro. "O..Oi! It's about time you showed up!" Sano exclaimed, regaining his strength. "Congrats! Never thought you would. Not a bad catch, either." his best friend congratulated him, gently hitting Sano's back. "I don't know about anyone, but I think it's time to really start this party!" Kaoru exclaimed, wrapping a slender arm around Kenshin.  
  
Long into the night...  
"Okay, everyone, get together!" Tae yelled, gathering everyone along the way. The husband and wife-to-be stood together in the middle of the large group. "Is everyone ready?" the camera-man asked, finally ready. Everyone then embraced one another and smiled. "Cheese!" they said as the man took the picture. "Ok, arigatou, minna-san! The picture should develop soon and I'll send copies to everyone. Good night!" the man stated as he picked up all of his equipment and left.  
  
After everyone left...  
Sano and Sakura stood on the porch, looking up into the star-filled sky above them. Sano then slowly embraced her from behind, resting his head on the top of hers. "I can't wait for our wedding day." Sakura said, leaning back into his embrace. "Me neither. I'm sure you're gonna' make a beautiful bride." Sano complimented her, kissing her head. "And I bet you're going to make a handsome groom.... Aishiteru, Sano-san..." Sakura whispered, turning to face him. "Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..." he replied, slowly moving his face towards hers. And soon, their lips met, embracing one another. And as they kissed, a shooting star traveled across the sky. Making the night seem just perfect for the engaged couple. What present could be greater than their gift of love?  
  
****The End**** 


End file.
